


True Feelings

by Reverse_Vampire



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Post-chapter 5 spoilers, angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverse_Vampire/pseuds/Reverse_Vampire
Summary: For the longest time, no one could make what Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader thinks.Until now.Post-chapter 5 spoilers, some hints of Oumasai and Oumami but not very blatant.





	True Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Maaaan, I haven't written anything for a while. I blame work for that, but good thing is that there's more stuff coming in your way shortly. I thank DRV3 for making me return and write more fics for my satisfaction, as well as yours truly. 
> 
> This was actually written as improv with a friend on Discord (thanks, Vivi!) of a scenario where Kokichi kept a diary and Shuichi got his hands on it at some point shortly before chapter 6 happened. 
> 
> Who knew Kokichi kept a diary? Now to find out how he truly feels about everything.
> 
> Post-chapter 5 spoilers. You've been warned.

Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective, is hesitant to open up the diary written by Kokichi Ouma.

 

The diary written by the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Who died via being crushed into a pulp by a hydraulic press with the help of his closed friend, Kaito Momota.

 

And now, his closest friend in this horrid killing game is gone too. The remaining survivors have returned to the dorms after their mini-training session that was originally initiated by the deceased Ultimate Astronaut, but Shuichi didn’t felt like he could return to his room after all the insane situations he has been through.

 

For this brief moment of solitude at the courtyard, there was complete silence.

 

It was an appropriate moment for Shuichi to be alone, finding himself with no one but Kokichi’s diary, a book that was surprisingly well-maintained. Shortly before his execution, Kaito passed the diary to him, informing him that it was Kokichi’s final wish upon death.

 

“I was instructed by that damn sneak to give you this.” Kaito muttered, as he coughed profusely, blood leaking out of his mouth and his hand in the process. “Just do whatever he says. Despite everything, I believe in you. And probably in him too.”

 

Those words stuck with Shuichi from that point on, given the animosity between Kaito and Kokichi throughout the entire killing game.

 

Without wasting any time, Shuichi flipped open the diary. He breezed through the entries, as they provided information that he already knew ever since this mess started. But what made Shuichi stopped was his final entry, possibly written at that ephemeral moment he switched places with Kaito back at the Exisal hangar:

 

 

 _“Congratulations, Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective!_ _A ~~s the mastermind I~~_ ~~_as your partner_ _as your frie_ _as your classmate_~~ _as the one orchestrating this killing game it brings me great joy to have players play this game. One sided games are quite boring. I had fun while it lasted._  
  


_...but that's a lie. I hated this killing game, and it sickens me that you were all gullible enough to fall right into the true mastermind's hands for letting them do whatever they want with you. Look at you. Look at how many survived this disgusting ordeal._

_But all that already happened. There's no point looking back to the past._  
****

_Throughout the entire killing game, I knew no one cared if I died. But that doesn't matter anymore. At times, I think of you. Shuichi Saihara. Despite everything, you're an intriguing one. You often subvert my expectations of you, and that's saying something, all things considered._

_I think of her, Kaede Akamatsu. She and I might have differences in how we approach our situations in surviving the killing game, but she played a good game till the very end. ~~Like you, she's such a fool. Such as revealing herself as the culprit~~ I didn't believe her to be the sort of person to do such a thing, and I knew that she didn't want to believe it herself too. It sucks finding out that you killed someone all because of an obsession with finding the mastermind behind this shithole we called a killing game for their entertainment and depraved interests. _

_I think of him, Rantarou Amami...oh, he's an interesting one. Too bad he died first before any of us did. For some nights, I dreamt of him being alive with the rest of us. I don't understand why, but it happens. We didn't interact much while he's still alive, but I think we could have got along together if he was still around a little longer._

 

_However, this is not the time to dwell on past outcomes._

 

_All I can say for certain is that there was something off about the way he died._

  
_I can't pinpoint what exactly..._ neeheehee _, I lied again. I knew why he had to die._  
****

_And if you still haven't picked up anything, look around the school again._

_I left valuable information in places you've overlooked._

~~ _Why are you wasting time on a dead man's will? Hurry up and make yourself useful._ ~~

_You're a detective, right? Go figure it out yourself._

 

_Don't let my glorious death gone to waste. Finish the game once and for all. Do it for our deceased classmates. Do it for those who don't deserve their deadly fates._

 

 _A farewell message, Kokichi Ouma._ _I ~~'m definitely not lying this time!!! :D:D:DDDDD~~ ”_

 

 

There were mixed emotions when Shuichi finished reading Kokichi’s last entry. Just in case, he checked if there’s nothing else he had written. Blank pages, no torn pages, nothing noteworthy of his attention at the back.

 

 _“I guess this is Kokichi’s final moments, and his true feelings about everything”_ , Shuichi thought as he flipped to the front entries, hoping to find something substantial amongst the whirlwind of entries that make little sense.

 

Even after everything, Kokichi was an enigma. He was anything but trustworthy and truthful, but he believed that he has been looking out for everyone so far despite our shortcomings as a group in surviving the sickening game of murder and helplessness.

 

The Ultimate Detective ran his hands through his hair, frustrated at the outcome of the previous five trials. Droplets of salted water fell onto his trousers, who has been rendered helpless and anger that he understood Kokichi’s feelings and thoughts too late.

 

But crying is no use. Tears will not solve anything at this point. Tears will not bring anyone back from the dead.

 

Shuichi rubbed his tears away and looked upon the glided prison with determination.

 

He will keep his promise. He will keep everyone else’s promises.

 

Kaede. Rantarou. Kokichi. Kaito, and everyone else who is gone, whether if they deserved it or not.

 

_I will end this killing game once and for all. No matter what._


End file.
